Buttercrush Two?
by emiko150
Summary: At Pokey Oaks, getting detention is the worst punishment for Buttercup, especially if she has to spend it with an obnoxious boy who won't stop making fun of her. One day, she's going to kill Mitch Mitchelson... once she gets over this "crush".


* * *

Buttercrush… Two?

Ahhh, another peaceful day in Townsville. The birds are chirping, the sun is shining and the day looks bright. Not a single criminal in sight! The girls can have the first normal day at Kindergarten that they'd had in weeks!

The kindergarteners at Pokey Oaks were playing a friendly game of baseball. It was boys vs. girls since they didn't have time to divide up the teams. Buttercup went up to the plate and one of the kids, standing at the pitcher's mound laughed. "Come on in, guys! Easy out!" he called to the boys playing outfield.

"Don't listen to 'em, Buttercup!" The girls in the dugout cheered.

"Yeah! They're just a bunch of boys! What do they know!?"

Buttercup glared at the pitcher. It was true that she was the toughest of the Powerpuff Girls, but for some reason, she could never hit the ball no matter how hard she swung. He smirked and threw the ball. Buttercup concentrated as hard as she could and swung with all her might. She missed. And it was the same for the second pitch.

"It's okay, Buttercup! You can do it!" Bubbles cheered for her from first base.

"We believe in you, Buttercup!" Blossom called from third base.

Buttercup took a deep breath then let it out. A new fire seemed to burn in her. _C'mon, Buttercup, focus!_ The pitcher raised the ball over his head. "Hey, batter, batter!" Buttercup tried to tune out Mitch who was playing third base. "Hey, batter, batter, swing!" Mitch told her too early and she unknowingly swung before the pitch had come.

"Three strikes! You're out!" the catcher told her.

Buttercup didn't even listen. "Why, you! You cheated! I _so_ would've hit that ball if you hadn't done that!" Buttercup yelled at him.

"Yeah, Mitch! Why'd you have to be such a meanie?" Bubbles asked.

"That wasn't nice, Mitch Michelson!" Blossom added in.

"She would not have hit that ball! Whether I did that or not, the outcome would still be the same!" Mitch told them.

"Yeah, that's right! Face it, Buttercup sucks at baseball!" the other boys added in.

"It's true, Buttercup. You can catch, throw, and run as fast as any boy here, but you can't hit the ball," Mitch said smugly.

Buttercup blushed in embarrassment and she nearly started crying, but she didn't. Normally if it had been anyone else who had said that, she probably would've punched their face in by now, but lately, she felt a different kind of upset whenever Mitch made fun of her. She felt sad and hurt. Well, she still felt angry, but she felt more sad and hurt. Instead of crying though, she let out a battle cry and attacked Mitch, tackling him to the ground. "Why, you! Take that back!" She yelled at him, rolling around in the dirt, trying to hide her sadness with anger.

"Hm… How about, No!"

"Buttercup! Mitch! What do you think you're doing!?" Ms. Keane came out to the field, her hands on her hips.

"It's his/her fault!" Buttercup and Mitch yelled, separating and pointing a finger at the other one. They glared at each other and continued to talk in unison. "What do you mean, my fault!? Well, you started it!" Buttercup turned to Blossom and Bubbles as Mitch turned to the other boys, "Tell him/her!"

"I don't care whose fault it is, or who started it, because no matter what, there is no fighting amongst my students no matter what!" Ms. Keane looked at them as they continued to glare at each other. "Well, seeing as you haven't been listening, you both get a detention!"

"What!? But, Ms. Keane!"

"No _but_s, Buttercup!" Ms. Keane told her firmly. "Now then, recess is over. It's time for arts and crafts," And with that, all the children filed in the classroom happily, except Buttercup and Mitch who stalked in with anger.

* * *

Once all the children were in their proper seats, Ms. Keane began the lesson. "All right, today class, we're going to paint!"

Everyone cheered loudly.

"But not with our fingers," Ms. Keane added.

The children gave a disappointed _awww_.

Ms. Keane handed them all a piece of paper and some paint with brushes. "Now, I want you all to just paint your hopes and dreams for the future. It doesn't have to be beautiful, it can even be just painted words! Just let your creativity out!"

The children went to work as soon as Ms. Keane finished speaking. "Very nice, Blossom," Ms. Keane complimented.

"Thank you Ms. Keane. I really hope it'll really happen!"

Ms. Keane nodded in agreement, "Just keep going and I'll know you'll get the Nobel Peace Prize, Blossom," Ms. Keane walked by Bubbles as well, "Wow, Bubbles, you're very good at this."

"Why, thank you, Ms. Keane. I was stuck between a firewoman and a veterinarian, so I just went with both!"

"Be sure to stick to your dreams!" Ms. Keane encouraged Bubbles with a smile. One of the girls raised her hand, asking for help and she left the Powerpuff table to help her out.

Buttercup was working furiously on her painting and grinned once she finished. She held it up in front of her as if admiring it, then set it back down on the table. "Ms. Keane! Ms. Keane! Look at mine!"

Blossom raised an eyebrow at Buttercup's excitement.

Buttercup noticed and blushed in embarrassment. "I mean… I-I'm done."

"Just a minute, Buttercup," Ms. Keane called.

Mitch Michelson, who was sitting next to her glanced over. "What is this pink thing supposed to be?"

Buttercup looked at what he pointed at. "Fuzzy Lumpkins, who else?"

"Oh, so why is Mojo punching Fuzzy in the leg?" Mitch asked as he pointed to a green and black blob.

"That's me! And I'm not punching him in the leg! I'm punching him in the _face_!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Mitch laughed. "Wow, you suck at painting as much as you suck at baseball!" He laughed loudly, pointing to her painting.

Buttercup's lower lip quivered. There it was again, that different kind of upset. This time, she couldn't use her anger to cover it up though. She definitely didn't want to get another detention or something.

"Mitch Michelson!" Ms. Keane said in a motherly tone. "You hurt Buttercup's feelings… again! You get an extra 15 minutes added to your detention!" Ms. Keane scolded him. "Apologize this _instant_!"

Mitch let out a sigh of annoyance. "Sorry, Buttercup…" Mitch said reluctantly. He added in quietly, "That your art sucks."

Buttercup's lip continued to quiver and tears were forming _very_ slowly. She looked at the ceiling and blinked them away.

"Mitch!"

"Ok! Ok!" He looked at Buttercup with a sincere look on his face. "I'm really sorry, Buttercup," he said, holding out his hand, "friends?"

Buttercup's lip stopped quivering and she smiled, taking Mitch's hand and hugging him.

"Uh… Buttercup?"

Suddenly, as if all at once, Buttercup realized what she was doing and she pulled away as quickly as she had hugged him. "Um… I… er…" She stammered when everyone in the class looked at her. She returned the ordinary Buttercup and she glared at all of them, "What are you looking at, huh!?" she threw a menacing look at all of them and punched her fist into her palm. The girls eeped and the boys looked away as if they weren't looking in the first place.

"Buttercup, when you're embarrassed, you don't act like that! You act polite and request that they stop because it makes you feel uncomfortable! 15 more minutes!" Miss Keane told her as she walked back to her desk. She looked back at the sulking Buttercup and the grumbling Mitch. _Maybe… I'm being too hard on them…_ Ms. Keane thought. She shook her head. _It's the only way they will learn to act properly._

* * *

After arts and crafts, all but three people left the classroom and headed home with their parents. The three that stayed behind were Ms. Keane, Buttercup, and Mitch Michelson. Buttercup and Mitch sat at separate tables, but the tables were adjacent to each other. "Now, you two are _not_ here because you are _bad_ children. You are just here because today, your behavior less than appropriate. I want you two to reflect on what you did wrong, and then your parents can come pick you up."

Buttercup glared at Mitch for a reason she didn't understand. _Why had I suddenly hugged him like that!? It's like I couldn't help myself! This is all your fault!_ _Why do I feel so sad and upset whenever you make fun of me!? What kind of potion did you make me eat, you… villain!?_ She continued to glare at the brown-haired boy who just sat there with his feet crossed over the table, black pupils painted on his eyelids to make it seem like he was awake.

In a fit of anger, she crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at his head when Ms. Keane was looking out the window. The slightly snoring boy immediately awakened and seemed to look around him as if he were wondering who in the world dared to throw a paper ball at him. He saw no one else in the room when his eyes fell on Buttercup. He glared angrily at her and also crumpled up a piece of paper, throwing it at her. She dodged it easily and stuck her tongue out. "You can't hit me! Neener neener neener!"

This seemed to feed Mitch's anger and he threw more paper balls at her as Buttercup dodged them and countered. He dodged them as well. Ms. Keane looked back at the children to find that they had gone back to their original states, acting like nothing happened. They continued their paper ball fight with barely any noise. They probably could've kept going too without Ms. Keane noticing, but Mitch had thrown a juice box along with a paper ball on accident, so it spilled all over the floor.

Ms. Keane looked up at the sound. "Buttercup! Mitch! You two are still causing trouble even after class!" She stood up and walked toward them. The expression of both of their faces was that of a puppy about to get punished. She put her hands on her hips, "Now, I want you both to clean up this mess while I go get some paper towels."

Buttercup pouted and Mitch grumbled. Once Ms. Keane left the room, the two started arguing as they picked up the paper balls. "This is all your fault, you know," Buttercup muttered.

Mitch harrumphed.

"Why did you have to make fun of me at recess!? I wouldn't have been in detention if it weren't for you!"

"Well, you're the one who pounced on me! I was just trying to defend myself!"

Buttercup grumbled. She was starting to run out of things to blame him for. "Well, why did you have to make fun of my painting too!?" Buttercup asked, standing up and dropping all the paper balls she had picked up.

"Hey! You were the one who randomly did that girl thing when I was trying to apologize!" Mitch yelled back, standing up as well.

"Well, you threw a juice box and made Ms. Keane notice!"

"You threw a paper ball at me while I was sleeping!"

"Oh, you mean like _this_?" Buttercup picked up a paper ball and hit Mitch smack in the cheek.

"No, I meant like _this_!" Mitch told her, picking up a paper ball and throwing it.

It was paper ball war all over again. At one point, they had thrown crayons and pencils at each other when they ran out of paper balls to throw at each other. And each one hit the other until Mitch dodged one of Buttercup's. "Ha-ha!" He laughed immaturely, "Missed me, missed me, now you've gotta kiss me!"

Buttercup suddenly stopped throwing paper balls. "Wh-what did you just say?"

Mitch flushed, realizing what he had said, much less to a _girl_, even if it was Buttercup. "I… er… It's just a saying!" Mitch told her.

"R-right," Buttercup said, also blushing.

"I-it's not like I wanted you to kiss me or something… I mean, ew! You're… you know, you, Buttercup, a _girl… _sort of!"

That seemed to anger Buttercup. "_Excuse_ me for being a girl 'sort of'!"

"Well, you definitely don't _act_ like one!" Mitch yelled, jabbing a finger into her chest. Buttercup glared at him and didn't move for a while. It was like she became a statue or something. Mitch poked her with his finger again, softer this time. "Buttercup?"

At that point, she let out a battle-cry and pounced on him. The two wrestled on the floor for a good while when they heard the door knob turn. They both stopped. "It's Miss Keane!" They both separated and they started grabbing at the paper balls as if that's what they've been doing the whole time.

Ms. Keane walked in and started cleaning up the spilled juice. "See? That's how you should act, like good friends, working together," Ms. Keane smiled at them, "There's no need for paper ball wars or wrestling or anything like that!" Ms. Keane looked at the clock. There was still 5 minutes. "Since you guys were so good in the end, once you finish cleaning up, I'll let you go out and play while I talk to your parents. They're already outside, waiting." She patted the two on the head and hugged them both.

Buttercup looked at Mitch and Mitch looked at Buttercup once Ms. Keane left the room. They both burst out laughing and walked out of the classroom once they finished cleaning up. Before they reached the door though, Buttercup tapped Mitch on the shoulder, "Tag, you're it!" She laughed as she ran away with Mitch chasing after her.

_Maybe detention isn't so bad. As long as I'm not alone…_ Buttercup smiled and ran away from Mitch, laughing all the way. Mitch was starting to gain on her. "Whoa!" She floated in the air when his hand almost tagged her.

"Hey! You cheater!"

"Well, you cheated at baseball!"

"That wasn't cheating!"

"Yeah it was!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

Buttercup roared in anger and tackled Mitch to the ground again. "You no good… weird shirted… stupid boy!" Buttercup yelled as they rolled around in the dirt.

"Ya? Well you're a bigger one!" Mitch yelled back.

"MITCH! BUTTERCUP! DETENTION TOMORROW!" Ms. Keane's voice rang.

"He's/She's the one who started it!"

* * *

End? Because I can't think of a better one :P

I really suck at one-shots D:

Feel free to say how much it sucks and how OOC it is because it does suck and it is OOC. I just thought I might try to encourage people to write more MitchxButtercup. Even if mine sucks eggs. In all honesty, I was going to plan to have Buttercup cause trouble so that she could JOIN Mitch in detention, but it turned out stupid when I tried to pull it off, so I ended up doing monster editing, and it still sucked in the end D:

I apologize for this freaking long A/N D: (And the over use of D: )


End file.
